


L W I A Y

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, For thine own sakes, Furry, heat - Freeform, very sexy wexy uwuwuwuwuwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: .





	L W I A Y

‘Aw nuts.’ Jack thought to himself. He had just finished posting a new yiay video, one about people’s fursona, when furry dog ears spouted on his head. There was no doubt about it, Jack had become an inu! Jack sighed and swished his newly grown tail. It would be such a pain to explain how this happened. Hell, who would even believe him?! At least Erin was out of town, so he had more than enough time to find  _ some _ excuse. It’d be  _ soo embarrassing  _ to have her around while he had these stupid dog ears. 

 

Jack giggled when he felt his white, fluffy ears twitch. They were cute, he had to admit. It’s not everyday that someone gets to see a dashing fellow with a large forehead and kawaii ears. He giggled to himself again. ‘I’m so funny.’

 

Meanwhile, Pewdiepie had just finished posting his LWIAY video, when he suddenly felt a disturbance. ‘Strange…’ Pewdiepie thought to himself. Something wasn’t right, and he had to trust his instincts in order to find the source of the strange disturbance. It must be fixed. It was a good thing Marzia was so busy, otherwise she wouldn’t have left the house. With his mind set, Pewds hopped into his custom car, flipping his seat as far back as possible, while letting out an aggressive, “But can you do this!?” before he sped off towards the airport.

 

‘I’m already sick of this.’ Jack thought as he panted on the couch. He hadn’t expected to feel sick when his ears appeared, but here we are now. The poor lad was so hot, he stripped down to rock his birthday suit. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough and neither was the air conditioning. Jack let out a small whimper as he felt a hot, pleasurable feeling course through his body. ‘Is this what furries call… heat?’ Jack asked himself. It most likely was and that was the only thing that made sense to his altered mind, in that moment. With a sigh, the now furry mad lad accepted his fate.

 

It only made sense for him to suffer from the occasional heat since he turned into a human-dog hybrid. It was like he was in some weird fic made by a strange, perverted person… or something like that. The brunette simply moaned and rolled over in a fit. This wasn’t fair! Maybe he could  **jack** off, or something? Maybe that’ll work. Jack weakly lifted his hands and brought them to his dick and began to stroke himself. He let out a loud groan and bucked his hips into his hands. Something was off though, It didn’t feel like it was enough, but if it could satiate him, for even a little bit, he was okay with that. 

 

Pewdiepie furrowed his brows as he sat in the plane. The disturbance was only getting stronger, to the point where it was beginning to feel very, very wrong. It had to be dealt with quickly, and efficiently. If he didn’t, the whole balance of the internet could be thrown off. With a sigh, the Swede sat down uncomfortably in the normal, pathetic airplane seat. His custom chair was much better, and could bend back way further. The bearded lad shook his head. He shouldn’t think about that. Chairs were irrelevant compared to the task at hand. 

 

It was 11:00 pm at night now. Jack was still  **jack** ing himself off while moaning things like ‘finna woke’, and ‘me me big boy!’. Now, Jack had gone through many strange things in his life, but never had he ever been able to prepare himself for what was about to happen next. The Inu man jumped as Pewdiepie burst through his door without warning.

“You! I knew it’d be you!” Pewdiepie yelled at the naked dog boy, paying absolutely no attention to his companion’s current, compromised state. Jack simply whimpered, and his ear twitched in annoyance at being interrupted from his task. The Swede across from him observed him from top to bottom before realizing the old chap was naked.

 

“Oh God! Sweet mother of all that is holy, what happened to you!? Are you a fucking furry??” Pewdiepie asked. Jack simply whined in response, and began crawling slowly towards the Swedish youtuber. Pewdiepie stared at the man across from him in disgust. ‘There’s no way in hell I’m going to let this stupid, content stealing furry molest me.’. With the strength of a youtuber with over 60 million subscribers to date, Pewds picked up Jack and tossed him onto the couch. Said Inu let out a loud ‘oof’ in surprise. Gee, this day must’ve been filled with surprises, it seems, because as soon as Jack landed on the couch, Pewdiepie was already on top of him.

 

Jack let out a loud, shota moan as Pewds began to grind against his throbbing cock. Oh god how he wished to be fucked, right then and there. Too bad the swede on top of him was all for that foreplay. The recently furry youtuber whined as the bearded man above him simply grinded against him in a painfully slow, torturous rhythm. It was to the point where the American felt like he was going to burst. 

 

With an evil, mischievous smirk, Pewdiepie removed himself from the brunette beneath him, earning himself a whine for more. The  _ more  _ popular youtuber simply laughed as he began to lick and nibble on Jack’s forehead, his most sensitive erogenous zone.

 

“A-Ah...Felix please...make it stop! I-I’ll do anything!” The  _ less  _ popular youtuber mewled. He was serious. He wanted this heat to leave his very being and he would fuck the swede in order to make it happen. Felix simply hummed and brought his hand up to cradle his chin. Should he fuck Jack, Or should he not fuck Jack? The bearded youtuber spent a solid hour on top of the horny American until he came to his final decision. 

 

“Fine,  **but only** on one condition.” Jack simply huffed, mumbling quiet complaints before he directed his attention to the man on top of him. He expressed his salt through a peeved gaze but the swede was not deterred.

 

“You have to admit that you stole the concept of LWIAY from me.” Felix declared with pride. Jack’s jaw dropped. Was this bearded, Swedish meatball eating man really asking him to admit something that wasn’t even true?? He hated the idea with every fibre of his being. It was, however, the only way to get out of his heat, and he supposed he had no other option.

 

“Fine.” Jack growled. Felix simply smirked and immediately penetrated the inu man, causing the furry to moan illicitly. The bearded lad above him moaned as well, as his cock penetrated the slick, warm, hole of the dog-boy that was currently writhing in ecstasy beneath him.

 

Jack felt like he was on cloud 9. He never thought he’d be having sex with his Swedish rival on the couch in his house, especially not as a fucking furry, of all things. He couldn’t complain, though, especially not now. The swede’s thick, hairy cock felt amazing. He almost felt embarrassed for his skinny, small dick .  _ Almost.   _ Had he not been in immense pleasure, he’d probably be making jokes about the pathetic man who was fucking him right then and there. ‘Man, he’s so rough!’ The small inu thought to himself. 

 

Felix grunted as he continued to thrust at a hard, rough, and fast pace inside the inu. He needed to get the brunette beneath him to scream out that one sentence he had been waiting to hear for so long. He just had to.

 

“Say it! Say it slut! Say it and this will all be over with!” Felix groaned out, feeling his climax quickly approach.

 

“LWIAY was all your idea, and I stole it, like the dirty, filthy slut that I am!” 

 

Felix instantly came right then and there, his cum filling up Jack to the brim, and beyond. Jack let out a loud moan as he came immediately after, groaning as his stomach began to swell with the superior youtuber’s cum.

 

Once the American’s stomach was filled to the appropriate amount, he passed out. Felix pulled out of the abused hole with a cocky grin. With a hop, a skip, and a loud shout of, “But can you do this?!” Felix had teleported himself home. He hopped into his bed, eager to sleep, completely unaware that his hardcore sex with furry Jack had been recorded by a horde of equally talented and creepy fangirls, who were all too happy with how the situation had panned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hokage dattebayo.


End file.
